Sweet Escape
by nataluigi
Summary: Buat yang kangen MarkJin, cusss segera merapat! Intip kemesraan mereka ngehabisin Val's Day berdua NC/BL/yaoi/sweet/romance/(lil) explicit/bed scene (?) XD
1. Chapter 1

**Lui kangen MarkJin! (ga ada yg nny)**

 **Ini buat readers yg udh nungguin sweet NC nya MarkJin sekaligus kado Valentine yang emm... sedikit terlambat hehehe.**

 **SWEET ESCAPE**

"Kadoku?"

Mark baru saja tiba di dorm ketika Jinyoung menghadangnya. Pria itu langsung salah tingkah begitu ditagih masalah kado. Ya, dia belum memberi kado Valentine kepada Jinyoung.

Tanpa dijawab pun Jinyoung tahu kalau bocah Amerika kesukaannya itu belum menyiapkan kadonya. Dia menghela napas kecewa, kemudian berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Mark.

Mark tahu kalau Jinyoung akan mendiamkannya jika sudah dibuat kesal. Namun dia sendiri memang belum menyiapkan apa-apa.

Merasa perlu mendapat ide, Mark bertanya pada member lainnya tentang kado apa yang cocok diberikan sebagai hadiah Valentine. Mungkin seperti sesuatu yang sedang dibutuhkan Jinyoung? Namun kebanyakan dari mereka menjawab tidak tahu karena Jinyoung lebih suka menyendiri. Mark hampir putus asa saat tiba-tiba Bambam menasehatinya. "Kau tahu apa yang Jinyoung mau, Mark hyung."

 _Apa mungkin...?_

Seolah mendapat pencerahan lainnya, manajer meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Mark mempunyai satu hari jatah libur. "Pergi lah berlibur jika kau mau walaupun hanya sehari. Kau tahu kan dimana tempat yang paling tepat untuk menghabiskan satu hari jatah liburanmu?" Manajer memberinya nasehat yang awalnya membuat Mark garuk-garuk kepala kebingungan. "Pergi lah ke hotel Mark! Bersenang-senang!"

Tiba-tiba saja lampu pijar di kepala Mark menyala.

 **XXX**

Tok. Tok.

Jinyoung sedang bermain handphone sambil tengkurap di ranjang saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Masuk."

Mark memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan bertemu tatap dengan Jinyoung yang kemudian langsung membuang muka dengan wajah tanpa minat. Ingat, mereka sedang mengalami perang dingin.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Jinyoung ketus tanpa memedulikan Mark yang sudah memanjat naik ke ranjang tempat Jinyoung sedang menikmati 'me time' nya bersama ponsel.

Mark berusaha tersenyum kikuk sejenak, namun hal tersebut malah membuat Jinyoung semakin merasa terganggu karena dia tahu kalau sebentar lagi Mark akan melakukan aksi permintaan maaf. Dia perlu menjauhi Mark.

"Eh, tunggu…" Namun Mark dengan sigap mencegah lengan Jinyoung yang sudah siap bangkit dari ranjang.

"Apa lagi?" tuntut Jinyoung, namun toh dia tidak menepis tangan Mark dari lengannya.

Mark menarik Jinyoung mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Kado Valentine yang... seidkit terlambat." Mark mengakhiri ucapannya dengan berat hati. "Miane…" lanjutnya penuh penyesalan.

Jinyoung yang masih cemberut sempat melirik Mark yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_. Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinyoung yang masih membuang muka, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Jinyoung.

Mendapatkan kecupan lembut di pipi dari seorang Mark membuat Jinyoung hampir saja melupakan segala kekesalannya.

"Berhenti mengacuhkanku…" pinta Mark dengan sangat, semakin membuat Jinyoung bahagia karena telah memenangkan perang dingin mereka. Dia tahu Mark akan segera dan selalu meminta maaf kepadanya setiap melakukan kesalahan. Hal yang tidak perlu dibanggakan sebenarnya. Tapi yang membuat Jinyoung selalu menunggu-nunggunya adalah cara Mark melakukannya. Pria itu selalu mempunyai cara unik dan istimewa yang membuat Jinyoung semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Kemarahanku cukup membuatmu menderita kan?" tanya Jinyoung kemudian, yang mendapat anggukan patuh dari Mark.

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari Jinyoung. "Sebenarnya, memusuhi juga cukup melelahkan, hyung" aku Jinyoung.

Kini keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama, menyelami seberapa dalamnya rasa tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain.

"Sekarang, mana kadoku?" Tiba-tiba Jinyoung menyela. Wajahnya kini tak lagi galak ataupun cemberut, melainkan antusias.

"Nih." Mark memberinya selembar kertas.

Jinyoung menerimanya dengan ragu. "Apa pula ini?" gumamnya dalam hati. Mark tidak berencana mempermainkannya lagi kan, pikirnya.

Mark menunggu-nunggu dengan tidak sabar ketika Jinyoung membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera disana.

"Bukti pemesanan kamar hotel?" gumam Jinyoung sambil menatap Mark, meminta penjelasan.

"Teruskan membaca" perintah Mark.

Jinyoung pun menurut dan matanya melahap semua tulisan dengan cepat. Semakin ke bawah, matanya semakin melebar. "Hyung!"

Mark tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar reaksi Jinyoung.

"Kau memberiku kado menginap semalam di hotel berbintang lima?" tanya Jinyoung dengan mata melebar, sangat menggemaskan.

"Eo. Denganku lebih tepatnya." Ucapan Mark menerbitkan senyum Jinyoung yang semakin lama semakin melebar.

"Hyuuuung~!" Jinyoung langsung menyerang Mark dengan pelukan erat hingga keduanya terjerembab diantara bantal-bantal. Seruan Jinyoung dan tawa bahagia Mark memenuhi seisi kamar.

"Hyung kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" tanya Jinyoung lagi setelah keduanya kembali duduk berhadapan. "Hyung, cepat jawab!"

Mark masih mengatur ekspresi wajahnya yang kelewat bahagia. "Untuk apa aku mengerjaimu?" Mark pun akhirnya menceritakan semua yang terjadi di balik rencana pemesanan kamar hotel itu.

"Gomapta, hyung!" Wajah Jinyoung pasti sudah bersemu sempurna saat mengucapkan hal tersebut. Sesuai dugaannya, Mark selalu berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang unik dan istimewa sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya.

Mark mengacak-acak rambut Jinyoung gemas saat kepala pria imut itu bersandar mesra di dadanya.

Jinyoung terus menatap selembar kertas yang masih dipegangnya. Ini mungkin awal dari kado yang sesungguhnya, pikir Jinyoung. Tiba-tiba dia merencanakan sesuatu yang akan menjadi kado Valentine terindah dan tak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

 **XXX**

 **BGM: GOT7 - Magnetic**

Hari libur yang telah dinanti-nantikan MarkJin akhirnya tiba. Di hari Sabtu yang cerah itu keduanya berangkat sambil mengendarai sebuah mobil. Mark yang jadi supirnya, sedangkan Jinyoung hanya perlu duduk manis di sebelahnya.

Keduanya begitu bersemangat, dan senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah mereka.

Hotel berbintang yang mereka tuju berada di suatu daerah dan ditempuh selama kurang lebih dua jam dari Seoul. Selama perjalanan, Jinyoung menceritakan keseruannya ketika mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang yang mungkin diperlukan hingga memenuhi koper mungilnya.

"Hah? Koper?" Mark terperangah ketika mendengarnya. "Kita hanya menginap semalam, Jinyoung-ie."

"Aku tahu. Hahahaha!" Jinyoung tersadar dan menertawai kekonyolannya sendiri.

Mark sendiri hanya membawa sebuah ransel. Sempat membuat Jinyoung cemas sejenak dan mengakibatkan kecerewetannya muncul.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hanya membawa ransel, hyung?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Bukankah kau harus membawa peralatan mandi, beberapa baju ganti, ah kita akan berenang kan? Ya ampun hyung, kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu, sih?"

Mark hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh Jinyoung yang sudah seperti ibu, pacar, bahkan istri (?).

Satu jam kemudian, Jinyoung tak lagi bersuara. Pria itu hanya sibuk mengamati pemandangan yang mereka lewati di sepanjang jalan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Mark. Untungnya, mobil yang mereka kendarai bukanlah mobil manual, tanpa persneling. Jadi salah satu tangan Mark yang bebas bisa menjadi milik Jinyoung selama perjalanan mereka. Mark yang sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia.

Lelah berceloteh rupanya membuat Jinyoung mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk lengan Mark dan tertidur di pundaknya yang nyaman. Jika sudah begini, Mark berharap agar waktu dapat berhenti sejenak. Momen seperti ini tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

 **XXX**

Mark menghentikan mobilnya dengan sempurna. Mereka telah tiba di hotel berbintang lima itu. Dan Jinyoung masih tertidur pulas. Wajah malaikatnya itu membuat Mark tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Jinyoungie..." panggil Mark sambil membelai lembut pipi Jinyoung.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar erangan pelan Jinyoung.

"Bangunlah~ Kita sudah sampai" lanjut Mark dengan senyum bahagia karena Jinyoung langsung terbangun begitu mendengar panggilannya.

Jinyoung, pria yang mungkin lebih bahagia itu mengusap-usap matanya dengan imut dan menguap kecil. Andai saja Mark melihatnya mungkin pria itu akan menjadi yang paling bahagia sejagat raya. Ah, MarkJin adalah dua pria yang sedang berbahagia pada saat itu.

Keduanya keluar dari mobil sambil membawa barang mereka masing-masing.

"Wuaaah~" Jinyoung langsung mengagumi kemegahan si hotel berbintang begitu memasuki gerbang depan. "Hyung!" pekiknya antusias sambil menarik Mark agar menempel disampingnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Aku merasa kita seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu! Kekeke~" Jinyoung mengakui hal tersebut dengan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya terlihat segaris saat keduanya memasuki lift setelah mengkonfirmasi pemesanan di resepsionis.

Mark yang tiba-tiba tersipu malu mendengarnya tak bisa merespon apa-apa. Pria itu malah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jinyoung. Tanpa diberitahu pun Jinyoung tahu gestur itu mewakili kesetujuan Mark atas apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Pintu lift membuka di lantai 20. Lagi-lagi membuat Jinyoung takjub. "Wuaaah hyung, sebenarnya hotel ini memiliki berapa lantai?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah. Kita tidak perlu ke tempat yang tinggi kan?" Jinyoung puas mendengar jawaban Mark. Kemanapun dan apapun itu, selama bersama Mark, Jinyoung akan selalu bahagia.

"Kamar kita!" seru Mark saat keduanya tiba di sebuah pintu bernomor 7934.

"Nomor kamarnya tidak unik sekali ya, hyung." Celoteh Jinyoung yang terdengar lucu itu membuat Mark terkekeh dan konsentrasinya untuk membuka pintu sempat buyar sejenak.

"Ayo masuk" Mark mempersilahkan Jinyoung duluan begitu pintu kamar terbuka.

"Ne~" sahut Jinyoung patuh sambil menarik koper mungilnya.

"Wuaaaah~!" Ini sudah yang ke... tiga? Atau entah yang ke berapa kalinya Jinyoung berseru takjub. Matanya berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Namun tatapannya tertuju pada satu arah. Tangannya terlepas dari pegangan koper, kakinya bergerak sendiri ke arah balkon yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Jinyoung membuka pintu kaca yang menghalanginya dan seketika angin yang cukup kencang menerpa sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi dibalik itu semua, pemandangan luar biasa indahnya tepi pantai yang telah berhasil menghipnotisnya.

"Hyung~" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, tangannya mencari-cari sosok Mark di sekitarnya.

"Wae?" Dengan sigap Mark menggapai, lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Jinyoung yang bebas.

Senyum Jinyoung mengembang saat menemukan sosok malaikat tampan yang dicarinya kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Indah sekali…" ucap Jinyoung sambil menunjuk mahakarya ciptaan Tuhan yang bagaikan lukisan di hadapan mereka.

"Hmm~" Mark bergumam setuju, mempererat tautan tangannya pada Jinyoung. "Kajja!"

Jinyoung yang tadinya masih terpana dengan keajaiban alam yang ada di hadapannya langsung menoleh begitu Mark menarik tangannya. Tanpa diberitahu pun pria itu kalau Mark sedang mengajaknya untuk turun ke bawah, ke pantai yang menakjubkan itu.

Jinyoung segera melompat bersemangat ke pundak Mark, membuat keduanya tergelak bersama.

 **BGM: Rachel Platten – Better Place**

Mark menggendong Jinyoung hingga tiba di tepi pantai. Sekali lagi, keduanya terbius sejenak, menikmati bentangan laut biru, debur ombak, dan semilir angin yang membuat rambut mereka tergerai kesana kemari. Namun pada hitungan ketiga, MarkJin serentak meneriakkan kegembiraan mereka. Keduanya berlarian kesana kemari layaknya seekor burung yang sedang merayakan kebebasannya di alam luas. Mark menemani Jinyoung memain-mainkan kakinya di tepi pantai sambil bergenggaman tangan. Celana panjang mereka sudah dilipat naik, namun ujungnya tetap saja basah. Dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan, keduanya sudah mulai saling menyerang sambil menyiramkan air ke tubuh masing-masing. Baju bahkan rambut mereka mulai basah, tapi MarkJin tetap tertawa, seakan hidup tanpa beban.

Mark tak keberatan untuk menceburkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah tidak sabar untuk bersatu dengan lautan biru yang sayang jika tidak diselami.

"Hati-hati, hyung!" Jinyoung merelakan Mark untuk berenang seorang diri dan tetap memantau dari tepi pantai.

Senyum bahagia Jinyoung layaknya ibu yang baru saja menyaksikan keberhasilan putranya berenang. "Keren~!" serunya kepada Mark, entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Bocah Amerika itu selalu terlihat keren dalam hal apapun. Jinyoung mengakui hal tersebut.

Setelah puas menguji adrenalinya, Mark kembali menghampiri Jinyoung yang sudah siap menyambut layaknya putri yang kembali bertemu dengan pangeran tampannya setelah terpisah selama... lima belas menit? "Wah, menyenangkan sekali, Jinyoung-ah!"

"Menyenangkan?" Jinyoung segera merapikan rambut pangerannya. "Lepas kaosmu, hyung."

Dengan patuh Mark menurutinya, hingga kini kulit putih dan dada bidangnya terlihat. "Jinyoungie, kau tidak mau berenang?"

Jinyoung menggeleng dengan wajah yang setengah memerah, entah karena panas matahari atau tubuh Mark yang terlihat seksi.

Mark pun tak memaksa dan malah merangkul Jinyoung sambil menikmati lagi hamparan biru yang memberikan kedamaian bagi siapa pun sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

 **XXX**

Setelah membenahi diri, Jinyoung keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Mark sedang duduk di balkon. "Mwohae?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri si pangeran dan tanpa dikomando, duduk di pangkuan Mark. Saat ini keduanya sedang mengenakan baju mandi. Kaos mereka sedang digantung dan diangin-anginkan.

Mark hanya diam dan menatap wajah segar Jinyoung. Yang ditatap tak kalah dimabukkan oleh sosok Mark yang bagai malaikat dengan rambut setengah basahnya, dan oh ya ampun, bibir itu sangat menggodanya!

Cup!

Jinyoung memberanikan diri untuk mencium terlebih dahulu. "Gomawo, hyung, atas kadonya" ucapnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih merengkuh wajah Mark.

"Hmm~" Jawaban Mark yang seadanya membuat suasana sedikit tidak asik, pikir Jinyoung.

"Boleh cium sekali lagi?"

Mark tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan yang tidak mungkin ditolaknya itu. Jinyoung kembali mencium lembut bibir Mark. Kemudian ciuman itu mulai mendalam dan liar. Lama kelamaan, bibir rakus Jinyoung merangsang Mark untuk membalasnya. Tangannya yang bebas pun perlahan mulai menyentuh pinggang Jinyoung, seakan tak mau pria itu lepas dari jangkauannya.

Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya, Jinyoung kini tak lagi peduli pada apapun. Fokusnya hanya terpusat pada bibir Mark, dan mungkin akan menjalar ke beberapa bagian tubuh Mark lainnya. Mark sendiri cukup heran, namun tak mampu menolak serangan yang jarang didapatkannya dari seorang Jinyoung.

"Hyung…" Jinyoung berusaha menguasai dirinya dan menghentikan aksinya sejenak. "Tidurlah denganku."

 **Tbc (cuss langsung lanjut ke part 2^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part ini sangat-sangat mengandung konten dewasa (NC17). Jadi yang merasa belum pantas untuk menerima asupan yadong, tolong cukup klik follow/fav (untuk FFN) atau Vote (untuk Wattpad) cerita ini. Setelah itu sesegera mungkin di close. Beberapa tahun kemudian setelah umurnya cukup, baru buka lagi FF nya. Okay? Hahaha. (abaikan)**

 **SWEET ESCAPE 2**

"Hyung, tidurlah denganku."

Mark mengedip sekali... dua kali... saat mendengar permintaan yang keluar dari mulut Jinyoung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Ini kado Valentinemu, hyung."

"Hmm? Kado?"

"Aku belum memberimu kado, kan?" Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk memberikan kado tersebut.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?"

Jinyoung mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tidak akan menyesalinya?"

Tawa Jinyoung berderai. "Yaa hyung, menyesal apanya?" Pertanyaan Mark terdengar konyol hingga ia memukul pelan dada Mark.

Mark pun ikut menertawai kekonyolannya. "Okay~" Dia pun mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang, gendong aku" pinta Jinyoung. Mark pun menyanggupinya. Lalu Jinyoung menunjuk ranjang dengan dagunya. Mark yang menyadari hal tersebut sempat bergumam 'Astaga' pelan dan tetap menuruti perintah Jinyoung yang sedang terkikik geli.

Mark mendudukan Jinyoung di tepi ranjang, sedangkan dirinya tetap berdiri, masih ragu untuk menerima kadonya.

Jinyoung yang agresif segera menarik lepas ikatan di baju mandi Mark.

"Yaa~" Sontak pria itu terkejut. "Begini kah caramu bermain?"

"Eo" Jinyoung mengakuinya setengah tertawa.

"Baiklah." Mark pun menaiki ranjang dan membuat Jinyoung terbaring di bawahnya.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Jinyoung siap menerima serangan Mark yang telah dinanti-nantinya. Tapi saat Mark baru saja mendekatkan wajahnya, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

MarkJin seketika menoleh. "Siapa itu?" pikir keduanya. Namun Mark yang bergegas turun dari ranjang dan membukakan pintu.

Jinyoung berusaha mengintip, tapi hanya terdengar perbincangan singkat Mark dengan seorang pria. Lalu sedetik kemudian Mark menutup pintu sambil membawa masuk meja beroda tingkat dua.

Jinyoung mempunyai dugaan saat melihat tudung-tudung saji dan senyum khas Mark ketika menemukan hal yang disukainya, yaitu makanan. "Kau memesan makanan?" tanya Jinyoung setengah menganga.

"Yes!" jawab Mark sambil memindahkan piring-piring makanan ke meja bulat yang ada di dekat televisi dengan penuh semangat.

"Heol~" Jinyoung merasa ditipu. Keinginannya untuk ' _tidur_ ' dengan hyungnya itu mendadak tertunda karena makanan-makanan itu? "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, hyung!" Jinyoung memprotes sambil membanting bantal dengan kesal, lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri meja.

"Ah, wae?" tanya Mark tak terima. "Aku lapar..."

Pengakuan Mark sukses membuat Jinyoung cemberut.

Mark yang telah selesai dengan kegiatan menyusun makanannya pun sedikit merasa bersalah. Tadinya dia memang memiliki firasat jika Jinyoung akan meminta untuk melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya. Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Mark takut hal tersebut justru akan melukai Jinyoung. Jadi dia berusaha untuk mengulur-ulur waktu. Walaupun ternyata setelah makanan datang, aroma lezat berhasil membangkitkan selera makannya.

"Aku benar-benar lapar, Jin..." bujuk Mark sambil menghampiri Jinyoung yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan bibir yang dimajukan. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Makanlah" balas Jinyoung cuek.

Mark pun menarik kursi lainnya dan duduk serapat mungkin di dekat Jinyoung. "Aku janji setelah makan nanti baru kita akan melakukannya. Okay?"

Jinyoung menoleh dan wajahnya sedikit melunak. Setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Jinyoung barulah Mark dapat melahap makanan dengan lega.

Selama sesi makan itu berlangsung, Jinyoung hanya menikmati semangkuk sup dan menyomot kimchi. Sisanya akan berakhir di perut Mark.

"Enak?" Jinyoung bertanya saat melihat Mark dengan lahapnya menggigit sepotong ayam goreng.

Mark mengangguk di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, membuat Jinyoung tak tahan untuk tidak membersihkan remahan yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Mark juga menyuapkan beberapa daging ke mulut Jinyoung. Keduanya kembali akur dan saling memberi perhatian walaupun tadinya hampir saja sempat terjadi perang dingin kedua.

"Aaaaah~ aku kenyang!" Mark berseru sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah menyisakan beberapa sisa makanan dan piring kotor.

"Tuh kan." Jinyoung kembali menyeletuk. "Setelah makan hyung akan kekenyangan. Bagaimana bisa ' _tidur_ ' bersamaku?" protesnya lagi.

"Siapa bilang?" Mark membalas dengan nada ceria. "Justru setelah makan aku akan menjadi semakin kuat!" goda Mark sambil berbisik di telinga Jinyoung. Saat ini keduanya sudah duduk berdampingan di atas ranjang.

Mendengarnya, Jinyoung pun segera melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Akan kubuktikan!" ucapnya sambil menduduki tubuh Mark, tepat di atas alat vitalnya.

"Yaa, yaa, yaa! Kau menindih ' _milikku_ '!" protes Mark.

"Oh, mian! Aku memang sengaja melakukannya!" aku Jinyoung diakhiri tawa kemenangan.

Tak mau kalah, Mark mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya dan berhasil mengangkat tubuh Jinyoung dan membalik keadaan. Kini Mark yang berada di atas tubuh Jinyoung.

Senyum Jinyoung perlahan memudar. Deru napas keduanya saling berlomba dan menyapu kedua wajah yang sudah sangat berdekatan. Namun Mark belum melakukan apapun. Matanya menatap Jinyoung cukup lama dan dalam. "Kalau saja..." gumamnya ragu. "Kalau saja aku menyakitimu ketika kita melakukannya..." Mark menyentuh pipi Jinyoung dan mengelusnya. "Kau bisa memintaku berhenti."

Jinyoung mendengus pelan. "Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup menahannya? Hyung, aku percaya padamu."

"Tapi tetap saja..." Mark sedikit tak percaya diri. "Pria sepertiku bisa saja bertindak di luar akal sehat!"

"Hahaha!" Jinyoung malah tertawa. "Justru itu yang kuharapkan, hyung!"

"Tidak, tidak!" Mark menggeleng. Tahu benar apa yang terakhir kali diucapkan Jinyoung tadi adalah omong kosong belaka. Pria imut itu belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dan itu bukan hal yang mudah dilalui untuk seorang pemula. "Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukannya dengan lembut."

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk dan pasrah. Apapun itu, ini memang pertama kali baginya. Dan dia mempercayakan hal tersebut kepada Mark. Entah Mark akan berubah liar atau bermain aman di tengah-tengah aksinya nanti, Jinyoung tak lagi peduli. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat degup jantung Jinyoung bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

Tangan Mark menggapai wajah Jinyoung. Jempolnya menyapu bibir ranum dan tebal itu. Sedetik kemudian, Mark mendaratkan bibirnya di titik itu. Mengecup sekali... dua kali... yang langsung disambut baik oleh Jinyoung yang menahan kepala Mark agar bibirnya terus melumat dengan rakus.

Mark terangsang dan mulai bermain lidah. Jinyoung membalasnya tanpa dikomando, walaupun keahliannya masih kalah dari Mark yang sudah pandai.

Namun tiba-tiba Mark menarik mundur semua serangannya, sempat membuat Jinyoung keheranan.

"Kau kehabisan napas, Jin~" Mark mendengar dengan sangat jelas deru napas Jinyoung yang patah-patah. Jika diteruskan, mungkin saja ciuman tadi bisa membuatnya pingsan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung~" Jinyoung mengerang protes dan mengangkat kepalanya sendiri untuk menggapai bibir Mark yang sempat jauh dari jangkauannya.

Kali ini permainan didominasi oleh Jinyoung. Pria itu kini tak lagi berbaring dan terus melumat bibir Mark. Bahkan sedikit menggigitnya.

"Hyung, mian~" sesalnya, yang masih sempat diucapkannya disela-sela kesibukannya.

Puas bermain dengan bibir Mark, Jinyoung meneruskan ciumannya ke leher putih pangeran tampannya. Diam-diam dia juga mulai membuka baju mandi Mark. Bibir Jinyoung terus menyapu hingga ke pundak, tulang rusuk, dan kini tiba di dada bidang Mark. Jinyoung tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya, yaitu menyomot kedua nipple Mark. Dia sangat menikmati kegiatan tersebut tanpa tahu bahwa si pemilik tubuh berusaha untuk menahan diri dari besarnya rangsangan yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jin..." Mark memperingatkan.

"Ayolah, hyung~" Tapi Jinyoung seolah menantangnya.

Baiklah, pikir Mark. Permainan kembali berganti. Mark mengunci tubuh Jinyoung sepenuhnya hingga keduanya kembali ke posisi awal. Mark kembali melancarkan ciuman memabukkannya sambil perlahan membuka ikatan baju mandi mangsanya.

Jinyoung hanya mampu memejamkan mata sambil menikmati sapuan bibir Mark di sekujur tubuhnya. Klimaksnya adalah ketika lidah Mark sedang bermain-main dengan kedua nipplenya. "Hh-hyun~"

Mendengar desahan itu, Mark kembali mundur. Terlihatlah batang kejantanan Jinyoung yang perlahan mulai berdiri.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Mark kepada Jinyoung yang matanya kini sepenuhnya membuka.

"Eh-oh..." jawabnya dengan anggukan.

Akhirnya Mark pun menindih tubuh Jinyoung dengan salah satu tangannya yang bergerak bebas ke bawah, memegang batang kejantanan Jinyoung, mengelus-elusnya, meremas, dan bahkan bermain-main dengan ujungnya. Rangsangan itu membuat Jinyoung mendesah dan merintih penuh gairah.

Mark terus memompa dan diselingi dengan pergesekan batang miliknya yang juga mulai menegang. Jinyoung kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sensasi selanjutnya ketika sesuatu yang basah terasa di batangnya tersebut.

Rupanya Mark sedang menghisap dan mengemut milik Jinyoung tersebut.

"Akhh~ hyunggg~!"

Setiap kali mendengar rintihan, Mark akan berhenti. Dia tak tega melihat Jinyoung jadi seperti itu.

"Tidak, hyung~ Teruskan..." pinta Jinyoung sambil menuntun kepala Mark agar kembali ke bawah, ke urusannya yang belum selesai.

Mark menurut dan kembali menikmati batang milik Jinyoung. Intensitasnya semakin cepat dan liar, membuat Jinyoung harus berusaha meredam rintihannya dengan cara menggigit bantal agar Mark tidak mendengarnya.

Lalu kemudian klimaks terjadi. Tugas Mark berakhir saat batang Jinyoung mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

Kamar yang sunyi itu diramaikan dengan deru napas keduanya yang saling memburu. Mark akhirnya berinisiatif merangkul tubuh Jinyoung dari belakang, menyandarkan tubuh pria itu di atas tubuhnya, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Mark menyeka keringat yang memenuhi kening Jinyoung dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Pria itu sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga kelelahan. Namun dibalik itu semua, Jinyoung merasa sangat bahagia dan puas. Ini lah yang dia mau. Dan dia tidak menyesalinya.

"Go-mawo... hyung..." gumam Jinyoung pelan, sedikit parau pasca aksi Mark tadi. Jinyoung mendongak dan mencari bibir Mark.

Yang benar saja, Jinyoung! Sesi bercinta mereka baru saja selesai dan kini dia kembali meminta ciuman?

Mark menunduk dan memberikan bibirnya yang segera dilahap oleh Jinyoung. Disela-sela ciuman itu Mark malah tersenyum. "Wae?" bisik Jinyoung sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau yang kenapa" goda Mark. Mungkin Jinyoung benar-benar sedang kerasukan atau sebelumnya dia sudah menelan suplemen perangsang?

Jinyoung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mark. "Tadi... aku belum selesai dengan tugasku" ucapnya sedikit tertunduk, lalu tergoda untuk kembali menciumi tubuh mulus Mark.

Terdengar helaan napas pelan. Mark membiarkan Jinyoung beraksi sejenak. Namun ketika bibir Jinyoung mulai bergerak ke bawah, dirinya segera mencegahnya. Mark menarik tubuh Jinyoung kembali ke posisi awal.

"Hyung~" pintanya setengah merengek.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Mark tak habis pikir.

"Eo" jawab Jinyoung tanpa pikir panjang. "Milik hyung belum keluar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Namun Mark kembali menambahkan, takut jika Jinyoung merasa tersinggung. "Sebenarnya, aku sedikit mengantuk. Dan jika dalam keadaan seperti itu, ini akan menjadi tidak asik."

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Eo."

"Akibat kekenyangan makanan tadi?"

"Eh-oh" jawab Mark setengah tertawa dan mata yang sudah setengah terpejam.

Jika saja Mark sengaja melakukannya, Jinyoung pasti sudah mengumpatinya habis-habisan. Tapi naluri keibuannya tak bisa dihilangkan. Jinyoung merelakan Mark untuk tertidur dari pada menikmati aksinya.

Tahu jika Jinyoung mungkin akan mengambek, Mark kembali memeluk tubuh pria itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau boleh melakukan apa saja kepada tubuhku saat aku tertidur nanti. Bahkan bermain dengan ' _milikku_ ' itu" gumam Mark dengan mata terpejam.

Jinyoung mencibir, walaupun tertarik dengan penawaran itu. "Hmm~" Jinyoung mengiyakan. "Tidur yang nyenyak~" ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Mark mesra.

 **XXX**

Nb:

Emm Lui ga tau gimana readers memposisikan seme/uke nya. Tapi Lui pribadi sih milih Mark yg jadi seme, Jin uke nya.

Nagih? Puas sama NC yang begitu doang? Mau lagi? Kalau banyak peminatnya, Lui bakal kasih bonus NC di part selanjutnya. Readers bisa komen atau sekedar vote di FFN maupun Wattpad. See u~


	3. Chapter 3

**Lui kombek dengan bonus NC yg d janjiin kemaren^^**

 **Sekali lagi diperingatkan bagi yang masih belum cukup umur, sangat disarankan untuk tidak membaca FF ini. Ga peduli? Tanggung sendiri ya resikonya!**

 **SWEET ESCAPE 3**

Menjelang malam, Mark mengajak Jinyoung untuk makan malam bersama di restoran hotel bintang lima tersebut. Keduanya kembali takjub dengan segala kemewahan yang ada. Makanannya pun dimasak dengan sempurna.

"Aku menyukai dagingnya. Enak sekali!" komentar Jinyoung soal hidangan favoritnya ketika mereka keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar. Sedangkan Mark menyukai hampir seluruh hidangan.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, keduanya bingung hendak berbuat apa. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menonton televisi bersama. Jinyoung kembali bersandar di dada Mark dengan mesra. Saat tontonannya tentang komedi, MarkJin akan tertawa bersama. Ketika mendengar musik, Jinyoung akan ikut bersenandung. Mark lebih tertarik dengan acara olahraga, namun toh tangannya tetap sibuk memencet tombol-tombol di remote untuk mengganti channel.

Keduanya setuju untuk tetap pada channel movie. Awalnya mereka terlihat serius mengikuti alur ceritanya, bahkan saling bertukar pendapat.

"Wanita itu cantik" komentar Jinyoung tentang salah satu tokoh wanita dalam film tersebut.

"Hmm" Mark mengangguk setuju. "Sexy."

Jinyoung seketika mendongak dan tersenyum menggoda. "Ohoo~ aku tidak tahu kalau tipemu adalah yang seperti itu, hyung."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Aaanii~" Jinyoung menjawab cepat, membuat Mark terkekeh dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Jinyoung.

Film yang mereka tonton kini menampilkan adegan ciuman diantara kedua tokoh utama, memberi reaksi berbeda kepada MarkJin.

Mata Mark terfokus pada layar televisi, namun bibirnya sibuk bermain dengan jari dari sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sedangkan Jinyoung, awalnya mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Setelahnya pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal yang sama hanyalah wajah mesum keduanya yang mungkin saja ingin segera bercinta.

Saat adegan ciuman di film berlanjut menjadi adegan erotis, Jinyoung yang mulai gerah akhirnya merebut remote dari tangan Mark dan memencet tombol Power sehingga layar televisi menjadi gelap.

"Kenapa kau mematikannya?" tanya Mark sedikit tak terima. Padahal pikiran liarnya sudah memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Jinyoung menghela napas dan duduk di pangkuan Mark. Pria itu sangat suka melakukannya. Mungkin duduk di pangkuan Mark jauh lebih empuk dan nyaman dari pada sofa mewah yang tadi didudukinya.

Mark pun secara refleks melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Jinyoung.

"Jangan menontonnya lagi. Aku tahu hyung sudah membayangkan adegan selanjutnya yang akan terjadi."

Mark sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Jinyoung. "Yaa, kau cemburu lagi?"

Pertanyaan tersebut malah membuat Jinyoung cemberut. Dia tidak suka jika kata-kata Mark tentang kecemburuan sedikit ada benarnya. Walaupun sebetulnya bukan itu yang dia maksud.

"Maksudku... lebih baik jika hyung melakukan adegan tadi denganku saja" ucap Jinyoung sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Mark.

"Aah... Kau menginginkannya lagi?"

"Memangnya hyung tidak mau?"

Mark berpikir sejenak.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir lama? Tidakkah hyung cukup tergoda untuk menyentuhku?"

"Kau tahu? Kau jadi sangat menggemaskan sekali jika sudah seperti ini" Jika saja Jinyoung adalah sebuah boneka, Mark mungkin sudah menggigit-gigitnya.

Senyum Jinyoung melebar.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana permainan ini akan berlangsung?"

"Emm..." Jinyoung menerawang. "Karena tadi skornya 1-0, kali ini aku yang akan menyentuhmu, hyung."

"Oke. Tapi-" Mark tiba-tiba menyela. "Jika saja terjadi sesuatu hal diluar rencana seperti aku menyerang balik dan menjadi liar, kau mempunyai hak untuk berhenti."

"Kenapa sih hyung selalu membahasnya?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak akan pernah mau memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku melukaimu."

Pengakuan Mark membuat Jinyoung terdiam seribu bahasa. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat setelah mendengarnya, dan wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi hangat. Suhu tubuhnya memanas. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh wajah Mark, tubuh Mark, seluruh jiwa raganya. Astaga, apa mungkin Jinyoung semakin jatuh cinta dengan pria di hadapannya itu sampai membuatnya menjadi gila?

"Kau membuatku gila, hyung" bisik Jinyoung. "Aku sangat-sangat menginginkan dirimu."

Lalu kemudian bibir Mark diserbu kecupan hangat dan dalam oleh bibir Jinyoung yang mulai rakus. Mark bahkan mampu membalas lumatan itu ketika tubuhnya bergerak menuju ranjang sambil menggendong Jinyoung yang masih bergelantungan di tubuhnya.

Jinyoung mendaratkan kakinya dan berdiri di atas ranjang, membuat posisinya lebih tinggi dari pada Mark. Lalu Jinyoung melepas kaos Mark dengan cepat dan tak sabaran. Menyerang tubuh atletis hyungnya dengan berbagai ciuman dan jilatan.

Desahan Mark terdengar elegan, maskulin, dan membuat ketagihan siapa pun yang jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Kini Jinyoung tak lagi berdiri. Kakinya berlutut di hadapan Mark. Tangannya pun sudah siap menarik turun celana hyungnya.

"Jin..." Lirihan Mark membuat aksi Jinyoung berhenti sejenak.

"Bersiap, hyung" Akhirnya Jinyoung melucuti juga celana Mark dan merasa puas melihat 'milik' hyungnya itu.

"Hyung!" Jinyoung terkesiap bahagia. Mark tak mampu memikirkan alasannya lagi. Batang kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu perlu segera diremas.

Tanpa dikomando, Jinyoung segera melakukan tugasnya. Mulutnya melahap seluruh milik Mark. Mengisap-isapnya dengan nikmat layaknya permen. Jika ada permen yang paling Jinyoung sukai ya hanyalah milik Mark.

Mark dengan telaten menuntun kepala Jinyoung yang bergerak maju-mundur semakin cepat hingga akhirnya mencapai klimaks. "Aku... ke-luar!"

Jinyoung segera mengeluarkan batang kejantanan milik Mark dari mulutnya tepat sebelum cairan sperma akhirnya membanjiri tepi ranjang.

Mark mencoba mengatur napasnya yang menderu dengan kedua lengan yang bertumpu di sekitar tubuh Jinyoung.

Mark mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan wajah Jinyoung yang terlihat puas.

"Kerja bagus~" Mark menggapai puncak kepala Jinyoung dan mengelusnya lembut. Tak lupa sebuah ciuman mesra diberikan oleh Mark sebagai reward atas kerja keras Jinyoung.

Namun rupanya hal tersebut malah merangsang Mark untuk memiliki tubuh Jinyoung sekali lagi.

Tubuh Jinyoung bergerak mundur seraya tubuh Mark yang merangkak menaiki ranjang. Bibir keduanya masih saling bertaut. Bahkan kini melibatkan permainan lidah yang dikuasai oleh Mark.

Jinyoung hampir saja kehabisan napas jika Mark tidak menarik mundur serangannya. Pria itu perlu untuk menyeimbangkan permainan, lalu mulai menarik lepas kaos lengan panjang Jinyoung, juga celananya.

Kini MarkJin seimbang. Sama-sama tanpa sehelai pakaian pun.

"Kau berhak menghentikanku jika tidak mau..." Ya ampun, disaat seperti ini Mark masih sempat bernegosiasi.

Tentu saja Jinyoung menggeleng, walaupun dia sedikit waspada dengan serangan Mark kali ini. "Teruskan, hyung..."

"Okay~" Kini posisi Mark berada di atas tubuh Jinyoung.

Ciuman Mark selalu membuat Jinyoung mabuk. Ia hanya akan memejamkan mata sambil menikmati kecupan-kecupan lembut namun intim yang dilakukan Mark terhadap leher, dada, perut, dan bahkan nipplenya.

Seperti tadi siang, batang kejantanan Jinyoung juga telah menegang dan siap untuk dicumbu oleh Mark.

"Saranghaeyo, Jinyoungie~" bisik Mark sebelum membelai, mengelus, dan meremas milik Jinyoung.

Namun Mark berhenti sejenak begitu mendengar suara tercekat.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa, hyung..."

Mark kembali ke posisi awal dan membelai lembut kepala Jinyoung. "Aku akan lebih lembut, Jin~" pinta Mark diakhiri kecupan di bibir yang mampu mengurangi sedikit ketegangan Jinyoung.

Ketika Jinyoung mengangguk setuju, barulah Mark kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda.

Kali ini Mark segera melahap milik Jinyoung. Mengisapnya pelan, hingga membuat Jinyoung terbuai dan mendesah puas.

Tapi lama kelamaan permainan Mark semakin cepat dan liar. Jinyoung bahkan bisa merasakan gigitan Mark di ujung batangnya. Sedikit sakit, sekaligus memberinya kenikmatan tak tergantikan. Dan Jinyoung tidak rela untuk berteriak dan meminta Mark berhenti. Desahannya teredam oleh bantal yang kembali digigitnya. Oh, betapa bantal menjadi hal penting yang harus selalu ada setiap kali dia bercumbu dengan Mark.

Hingga menjelang klimaks, Jinyoung tak sanggup lagi menahan gairah dalam tubuhnya. "Hhyuuuu-nggg~!" Rintihannya terdengar diikuti keluarnya cairan sperma yang kini menodai bagian tengah ranjang.

Mark terkesiap dan segera menghampiri Jinyoung yang napasnya terdengar putus-putus. Bahkan ujung matanya sedikit basah akibat menahan sakit dari kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Jie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Mark terdengar cemas.

"Gwen-chana, hyung..." jawab Jinyoung sedikit terceguk. "Aku... bahagia sekali."

"Oh, syukurlah!" Mark terlihat lega dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh Jinyoung yang sedikit lemas.

"Kurasa aku... kelelahan. Mataku mengantuk, hyung..." Jinyoung bergumam samar.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga cukup kelelahan" Mark juga mengakui hal yang sama. "Tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu" Ucapan Mark bagai ninabobo yang membuat Jinyoung makin terlelap.

Dengan sigap Mark menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya dan mengecup singkat puncak kepala Jinyoung sebelum akhirnya juga ikut tertidur.

 **END**

Nb:

Hayoo! Mulai keringetan gara2 adegan panas MarkJin? Atau malah cranky? Hehee~

Maaf ya klo masih tergolong pendek FF nya dan kurang greget NC nya. Lui cuma pengen berbagi MarkJin moment yanggg lagi HOT2nya. Kkkk~ Semoga memuaskan yaaa^^


End file.
